An optically active cycloalkylidenebisoxazoline compound has been known as a component of copper bisoxazoline catalyst for asymmetric synthesis of an intermediate of agricultural chemicals and pharmaceuticals such as synthesized pyrethroid type insecticides. As methods for producing the optically active cycloalkylidenebisoxazoline compound, a method for reacting a 2,2-methylenebisoxazoline compound, which is obtained by the reaction of the corresponding optically active aminoalcohol and a malonimidate, with a alkyl dihalide such as 1,2-dibromoethane in the presence of a strong base (e.g. Non-patent document 1). However, it is not always satisfied in the overall yield.    Non-patent document 1: J. Org. Chem., 65, 5875 (2000)